Bottles, and in particular bottles designed as perfume containers, afford a user with an added visual stimulus to accompany the tactile and olfactory aspects of perfume application. The added size and/or volume displacement of conventional illuminated perfume bottles has limited the acceptance of such bottles. U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,402 is representative thereof. Thus, there exists a need for an illuminated perfume bottle where the lighting components are compact and do not displace contents volume.